The present invention relates to golf gloves.
When a golfer puts on a golf glove and holds the grip of a golf club as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, it is common practice to first hold the grip G gently with his index finger remaining extended and, then, grip the grip G firmly by twisting his wrist toward the thumb (in the direction of the arrow-mark A). However, when the wrist is so twisted, the finger compartments other than the thumb compartment of a left-handed glove is twisted counterclockwise (in the direction indicated by the arrowmark B'), with the result that the finger compartments 6 whose inner wall members are tightly compressed against the grip G are subjected to a force displacing them with respect to fingers in a clockwise direction as viewed from the fingertip side (in the direction indicated by the arrowmark B). In the case of a glove for the right hand, the twisting effect of gripping the grip G on the finger compartments is reverse, that is to say, the finger compartments of the glove tend to be displaced in a counterclockwise direction with respect to the fingers.
In the conventional glove illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, the seams P and Q of the component wall members defining each finger compartment 6 (i.e. outer member 16, inner member 26 and girth 36) are generally linear along the length of the finger compartment 6 (i.e. without a twist), and when the glove is put on, each of the finger compartments 6 is located in the normal position (untwisted position) with respect to the corresponding finger. However, when one wearing this glove holds the grip G of the golf club, the above-mentioned twisting force on the finger compartments 6 causes the compartments to be twisted in a clockwise direction (the direction indicated by the arrowmark B) with respect to the fingers as viewed from the fingertip side as illustrated in FIG. 4 so that the seams P, Q of the glove compartments 6 are also displaced clockwise with respect to the fingers, with the result that the wearing comfort and appearance of the glove are adversely affected.